Seeing Double?
by InceptionErection
Summary: There's a new set of twins at Ouran and they're girls! DISCONTINUED. ADOPTED BY i-heart-kaoru NOT YET PUBLISHED ON THEIR PROFILE
1. Chapter 1 When the twins met them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. The twins were kidnapped and used here without permission. Bisco Hatori is probably looking for them.....Shh! Don't tell! ;D**

**Pairings: Hikaru/Kauri Kaoru/Kaylie**

**Chapter one - When the twins met them.**

It was another normal day in the club. But something was not normal. There was a strange girl, no two strange girls standing in the doorway. They looked almost identical except for their hair colors. One's was dyed black with red highlights, the others was naturally a brunette with blond highlights. They were pretty, the had beautiful bone structure, were rail thin, had the longest hair, past their waists, and has the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hello ladies,"

"What are you doing here at the host club?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"W-Well...We're transfer students f-from America, and we wanted to know what this is." The one with the black hair said

"What are your names,"

"Sweet princesses?" They asked.

"This is Kaylie, and I'm Kauri. We're twins." The one with the brunette hair said "Kaylie doesn't talk much, so I may be doing most of the talking. It's nice to meet you." She added

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru." They stated. "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." They said in unison.

"Thanks. So, what is this place?" Kauri asked

"It's like a playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki stated popping out of nowhere. "And who are you maidens of unrecognizable beauty?"

"I'm Kaylie."

"I'm Kauri. As I just finished saying, Kaylie doesn't talk much, so I'll be doing most of the talking. But when Kaylie finally opens her mouth, man does she know how to speak her mind."

"Why are these uniforms so ugly?" Kaylie started.

"Oh here we go. Another one of Kaylie's famous rants." Kauri said rolling her eyes.

"Why do boys get such classy ones and we get awkward length, and ugly colored dresses? It's so demeaning! Why can't we get white blouses and plaid mini skirts with matching ties like in America? What's the big deal?!" She finished angrily

"Finally!" Haruhi said passing by with a tea tray. "Someone who agrees with me! I hate those uniforms!"

"Are you.....A chick?!" Kaylie asked

"Well, if you promise not to tell, I'll tell you."

"I'm taking that as a yes. You have my word." Kauri said

"So, if you're a girl. Why can't we wear a boy's uniform?" Kaylie asked annoyed.

"Well, there's a huge risk in me being a girl and wearing a boy's uniform. If anyone finds out, I could be expelled. I need this school. So, I wouldn't suggest it in your cases. Besides, you've already been seen as a girl, both of you have."

"Fine. But I never said I'd been peachy keen about it." Said Kaylie sulking.

"Oh, Kaylie lighten up."

"Why should I?! We have to wear these ugly yellow dresses for three whole years!"

"Wait, you guys,"

"Are only first years?" The twins asked the other set.

"Yes."

"At least we don't have to wear them for four years like in America."

"Yeah well, I actually liked the uniforms there. They were cute, and they showed off my legs! The only thing these show off is my calves."

"It's not that big of a deal you drama queen. Plus, why would you want people looking at your legs anyway?"

"Because, they're toned, and cute!"

"Well, would you rather be a whore, or a classy lady at a rich school."

"I hate it when you're right." Kaylie said as they continued bickering, everyone had walked away continuing what they were doing before they were spotted.

"I know you do." She said before looking at her watch. "Oh shoot! We have to go!"

"To what?"

"To what you idiot, our interview!"

"Oh! For our modeling go-see!"

"Where are you guys modeling?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, we're seeing for a long-term modeling job for Hitachiin fashion."

"That's our mom." Kaoru stated

"So maybe we can give you a ride?" Hikaru asked

"Oh, we don't want to interrupt--" Kauri started

"We'd love it." Kaylie said nudging Kauri.

"You're not interrupting. The club's over." Kaoru said

"Yeah, and we'd be happy to take you to our house for the interview."

"Oh, well thanks." Kauri said surrendering to Kaylie's death glare.

"This way to the limo ladies." Hikaru and Kaoru said motioning them towards the doors.

"So tell us,"

"Why did you come Japan?"

"Our father got a new job opportunity here, so we moved here with him. Our mom wanted us to do something with our free time so, we're going to the modeling interview." Kauri said

"Do you guys always talk in unison and finish each others sentences?" Kaylie asked

"Yes." They said together

"I mean what's the point? That's just stupid. Talk normal like normal human beings. You know that's why they stereotype us twins on t.v. shows in America. They always make the twins talk together and finish each other sentences. You have your own minds for a reason, I mean come on that's gotta be the....." Kaylie continued as Kauri walked ahead and the twins caught up with her.

"Just, tune her out. She goes on rants very often. She's very outspoken. You get used to it after a while."

"You better tell her to behave at our house."

"Our mom doesn't like back talk very much."

"I'll tell her. We'll see how she takes it." Kauri said drifting behind them to shut Kaylie up.

"Geez, she's worse than Haruhi." Hikaru said

"You're telling me." Kaoru replied. "Here we are." He added opening the door for the girls.

"Thanks." Kauri said stepping into the vehicle. "Wow. This is really big."

"Have you never seen a limo before?" They asked

"I have but, not the inside. Our parent insist we live a modest life style so, we have a medium size house and regular seven seated car for our other sister and brother." Kauri said

"You have other siblings?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. But they're younger than us." Kauri said

"Yeah, our brat of a brother is a first year in middle school."

"He's not that big of a brat Kaylie. Our younger sister is a second year in elementary. She's supposed to be a first but, they moved her up. And our mother is pregnant with the fifth child."

"Are you all,"

"Registered in Ouran?" They said in unison to annoy Kaylie.

"While our family insists we live a modest home life, we are all registered into Ouran academy. They don't want to reject the finest education Japan can offer."

"Like they could resist. They said the chairman was 'charismatic.' I call in guilting people into paying boatloads of money for a school where barely any work gets done." Kaylie said angrily.

"You know that's Tamaki-senpai's dad, right?" Hikaru said, not afraid of Kaylie's bad attitude.

"Who's Tamaki?" Kaylie asked

"The bozo with the blond hair that you met earlier." Hikaru stated.

"How is he ever gonna find out what I said? It's not like you'd act like our seven year old sister and taddle-tale on me." Kaylie said starting another rant

"Okay moving on, tell us who all those people were in the club and what you do there." Kauri said while chuckling nervously

"Well, the girls in the matching dresses were what we call our guests, and what we do there is we entertain the rich young ladies at the school. Now, as you know, The tall blond guy is Tamaki. He's the 'king' of the host club, he founded it along with the tall guy with black hair and glasses, Kyoya, he's the 'shadow king'. They're second years. The short blond guy, Hunny, and the tall silent guy, Mori are third years. Then there's us, and there's Haruhi. We're first years." Said Kaoru, then explaining Haruhi's story and why she's dressed as a boy. And also the nicknames of 'daddy' 'mommy' and 'daughter'

"So the whole reason Haruhi dresses like a boy is because she broke a vase, so she became a part of the host club to pay back her debt which has been paid off for like two months. Wow, that's dumb." Kaylie said starting yet another rant. "And what kind of names are Mori and Hunny?"

"Actually their real names are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They're cousins." Hikaru stated

"And they're also karate, judo, and kendo champions so, I wouldn't mess with them if I were you." Kaoru said before his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey boss, what's up? What? Why? That's weird but okay, we can try it out I guess. Yeah, I'll tell 'em. Bye."

"What was that all about?" Hikaru asked

"Boss wants to know if Kaylie and Kauri want to join the host club to entertain the male population of the school. He said it's a fresh idea and worth trying out." Kaoru explained

"That would be fun!" Kauri said

"Sure whatever." Kaylie said

"Great. I'll tell him tomorrow. You guys can come with us after class."

"Okay!" Kauri said excitedly

"We're here. You guys have fun with the interview." They said together helping each one out of the car.

"Thank you, and thanks for the ride." Kauri said

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic with the twins, let alone a double set so let me know! Chapter 2 will be coming along as soon as I write it....lol XD**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Let the hosting begin

**Chapter two - Let the hosting begin**

"Thank you for coming girls. We'd be honored if you'd model with us." A woman with beautiful red hair cut in a bob style with a beige skirt suit said to the twins.

"Thank you for having us." Kauri said. She told Kaylie not to say anything unless she was directly asked, and she was strictly told not to go into a rant.

"Let me have my boys escort you home, I'm sorry the interview went so late." She said looking at her watch, it was only around eight but, it was getting dark. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" She called

"Oh, that's not necessary." Kauri said while Kaylie elbowed her to shut up.

"Please, I insist."

"Alright. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all."

"You called?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Hikaru go tell the driver to get the car, and Kaoru get the girls coats and bags please."

"But I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru." They said

"Boys. Don't start with me. Do as you're told." She said irritably plopping down on the sofa rubbing her eyes.

"Yes mother. This way ladies." They said. They led them to the gigantic hall closet, and Hikaru left to get a driver. Kaoru went into the walk-in closet that could have easily been the size of Haruhi's apartment. He handed them their things and led them to the car that was waiting with Hikaru opening the door. Kauri got in the side that Hikaru was holding open and Kaylie got in after Kaoru held the door for her. When they arrived at the girls' house, they said goodbye and that they would see them tomorrow in class and then, in the club.

"Goodbye, thanks for the ride!" Kauri said smiling before they drove away. They got into the house and went up to their room.

"You totally like him!" They both said at the same time.

"Which one do you like?" Kauri asked

"I like Kaoru. He's mischievous." Kaylie said

"I like Hikaru. He's so sweet!" Kauri said happily. There was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Kauri said looking at the door, as was Kaylie.

"Hi sweeties." A rather pregnant woman said. She was just as beautiful as the twins, and had their brunette hair, which you wouldn't know about if you looked at Kaylie. She was very a beautiful, and the twins were spitting images of her, except for their height and their eye color. The twins were extremely tall and had hazel eyes, while their mother was a short, normally petite, little woman with bright blue eyes. She didn't look a day over 30.

"Hi mom." They both said

"How was school? Do you like it?"

"Yes. We met a place called a host club, and we've been asked to become a part of it. There are a lot of handsome guys there." Kauri explained always eager to tell their mother everything, completely opposite to Kaylie who didn't like telling their mom about anything, especially boys.

"Did you now. How interesting, you'll have to tell me sometime later. How did the interview go?"

"We got the job!" Kauri said

"That's great!" Their mother, Susan, said

"Yeah, and a couple of the boys, who are brothers, took us there and drove us back." Kauri explained eagerly

"I wondered how you got there and back. How old are these young men?" Susan asked quirking an eyebrow

"They're twins. They're our age. There's another boy in the host club who's our age, two others are second years, and the other two are third years." Kauri said, lying for Haruhi's sake, and getting excited about getting to know them all

"I heard there's only three years of high school here. That's weird."

"I know, and the uniforms are so ugly!" Kaylie said

"Are they now?"

"Yeah! They're yellow and they're like long sleeves and turtle necks. They make your hips look huge and they come down to your mid-calves. I hate them!"

"Susan, we'd better get to bed. My boss wants you to come to the workplace with me tomorrow morning." The twins' father, Frank, said popping his head in the door.

"You're right. Alright, into bed you go. Goodnight beautiful ladies." She said flipping off the lights.

"Goodnight mom." They said before climbing into their beds and falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, they woke up early and went into their bathrooms to shower and get ready for school. They came out around the same time and said,

"I'm so excited!"

"Stop copying me and let's go." Kaylie said catching one more look in the mirror and grimacing at the dress she had on.

"Come on sour puss."

"I'm not a sour puss, at least I have fashion sense, unlike the people who designed these dresses."

"They're men, what do you expect?"

"That's the first thing that I can agree with that came out of your mouth. Good job." Kaylie retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up." She said walking away to the car. they got to the school, and saw Hikaru and Kaoru getting out of their limo and they went over to say hi.

"Hi ladies." They said walking to either side of them, to walk them into school. They continued on their conversation.

"I'm so pissed off, my hair dye is fading and mom's not letting me dye it again."

"She told you that it was only a one time thing, she's not paying for you to dye it every three months."

"I know, I was hoping she was lying."

"Mom hasn't told a lie in her life."

"Yeah well, your highlights are fading."

"I know. Unlike you I didn't expect them to last forever. Now pay attention." Kauri said taking her seat across the room. When classes were over, they made their way to the third music room.

"We're only doing this because Tamaki asked." Kaylie said stubbornly. They lingered outside the door for a little bit before opening it up right on time.

"Welcome to the--" They all started

"Oh, it's just the other twins." Kyoya said before going back to his notebook.

"Glad to see we're wanted." Kaylie said turning around to walk out before Tamaki grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave! We need you!" He whimpered.

"It's okay, we're not going anywhere. We don't even have to be at the Hitachiin's until 4:30." Kauri said

"You can stay, I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Kyoya said stepping in front of the door death glaring her. "You see, we've already advertised to the men that there were going to be girls in the club, also that you're twins. So, if you leave I have plenty on things I can do to make you wish you were in the club."

"Can someone just kill me now?" Kaylie said dramatically. "I don't even know what to do!"

"Just talk to them. Don't worry, this is the last day until spring break. So while we're on spring break we can think about what we'll do to entertain them okay?" Kauri said

"Fine."

"Everyone get ready for people, the host club is opening." Kyoya said while everyone got into place, the girls just stood on the opposite end the twins were exactly how they were.

"Welcome ladies, and gentleman to the Ouran host club." Everyone said at the same time. Kaylie and Kauri made their way to their table where three boys were waiting.

"Hello gentleman." They said in unison on purpose

"I'm kaylie."

"And I'm Kauri. Welcome to the club!"

"Hello ladies." The boys said awkwardly, also not knowing what to do or say.

They got through the rest of the club and eventually got to know that three boys and were going to be requested by them again the next week.

"Goodbye! See you next week!" Kaylie said faking sweet, it was very convincing.

"Come on faker, we need to leave."

"Don't call me faker, it's my job."

"Indeed it is, and you're very good at it." Kyoya said popping out of nowhere.

"Hey! These,"

"Are _our_ twins!" Hikaru and Kaoru said draping their arms around the girls. They blushed.

"At least they're not hanging on me anymore." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"So this is....Normal?" They asked.

"Well, that's a weird way pf putting it but yes. We're like a big dysfunctional family."

"And now we're part of it?" Kauri asked, intrigued.

"I suppose so. It's nice to have some normal people with us!" Haruhi replied cheerfully before resuming her work. The floor shook and a circle out of the floor started spinning and lifting out of the tile, and everyone could hear laughing.

"I hear there are two more members of the host club?! And twins at that! Why was I not informed?"

"Ladies, this is our lady manager; Renge." Tamaki said "Renge, this is _my_ club remember? You weren't even here until you thought that weird guy was Kyoya and you wanted to marry him. Then you wanted to marry Haruhi."

"Can't we put old dust under the rug?" Renge said nervously, everyone just quirked eyebrows at her metaphor. "Maybe I didn't say that right......Oh well, carry on...." She said nervously laughing before spinning back into the floor.

"Well that was.....Strange." Kaylie said, speechless.

"Um, yeah."

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Kyoya said reminding them of their job

"Crap! Mom's gonna be mad, I bet she's been here for while!" Kauri said frantically rushing around

"Yeah, and I bet we're gonna get a lecture on why we shouldn't join extra-curricular things when we have a job." Kaylie said

"We can give you a ride." The boys said

"No thanks, mom wants to see the house." Kauri said finally ready to go

"And we all know, mom gets her way. That's why we're living in a small house...." Kaylie said almost ready to go into a rant. Kauri slapped her hand over Kaylie's mouth and started dragging her out the door.

"See you all next week!" Kauri yelled as they left the third music room. Looking back to find everyone waving goodbye to them, they felt welcome.

**A/N: Yay chapter 2! ^_^ sorry for the long wait, I haven't really been on the computer much, and when I am I'm doing a million things at once because at my house we onlt get one hour turns on the computer so, I have to use my time carefully! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaks, a hassle one and all

**Chapter 3 - Breaks, a hassle one and all.**

Kaylie and Kauri packed their easily stored suitcases into the car early the next morning, earlier than usual. It was a cold morning, more cold to the girls who were wearing short shorts and tank tops.

"So tell us where you're dragging us to exactly?" Kaylie said groggily after loading into the car about to turn her mp3 on

"We're vacationing in a place called 'Karuizawa' I heard it's gorgeous there." Susan said

"Ugh, whatever."

"Come on sissy, it'll be fun!" Kaylie's little sister, Madison, said

"I know, sissy's just sleepy Maddi." She said ruffling Madison's hair.

"Ha ha! Kaylie's a 'Grumpy Gus'!" Their middle child, Gregg, said.

"What the--"

"Kaylie Marie! Language!" Susan interrupted her

"I wasn't gonna say anything!"

"Kauri, will you _please _make your sister be quiet?!"

"Nope, sorry. I'm off duty."

"Kauri Elisabeth!"

"What?! I have to do this crap at school too! I'm off duty for break!"

"Oh, Lord help us this is going to be a long week." Susan said rubbing her temples and taking an ibuprofen.

"Don't worry dear, I got them two separate rooms at the bed and breakfast we're staying in." Frank said.

"Thank you honey." She said closing her eyes and leaning back in the uncomfortable mini-van passenger seat.

"Finally! Land!" Kaylie shouted dramatically when she came out of the car when they arrived.

"Kauri?"

"Kaylie?" Hikaru and Kaoru, along with the rest of the club minus Haruhi, said as they walked by.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru. What are you guys doing here?" Kaylie asked as she brushed herself off

"I think what we should be asking is what are _you_ doing here?" They said together circling around the two girls

"Are we not allowed to vacation?" Kaylie asked getting agitated.

"Well, we didn't really expect you,"

"To vacation in Karuizawa of all places."

"We already told you, we're rich we just live a modest lifestyle."

"Ah, that's right."

"Where's Haruhi?" Kauri asked trying to break the tension.

"She's working." Tamaki said adding, "She wouldn't let us come in until her break." With a forlorn expression

"Where does she work?"

"At the cute bed and breakfast down the street!" Hunny said cheerfully on top of Mori's shoulders

"Pension Misuzu, Mitsukuni." Mori said correcting him.

"Kay-chan and Kauri-chan look cute, don't they Takashi?!"

"Ya."

"Oh, that's where we're staying." Kaylie said.

"Thank you, Hunny-sempai." Kauri said

"You guys don't have a villa?" Hikaru asked

"How many times do we have to say it?! We--" Kaylie started

"Kaylie. Calm down and get your things." Susan said totally oblivious to the strange boys her girls were circled by. Frank came by and put his hands on their shoulders, ignoring the boys around them.

"Better do as she says, she's very pregnant and very irritable." He said as he winked at them. They giggled and left the club to head off to the place where they were staying.

"Welcome to Pension Misuzu, do you have a reservation?" Haruhi said before adding, "Oh, hey Kaylie, Kauri."

"No, Haruhi we came here to terrorize instead of making a reservation."

"Very funny Kaylie. Don't be rude." Susan said. "Yes, we're reserved for rooms 4b and 5b."

"Alright, this way please." Haruhi said, faking sweet, as she led them up the stairs to their rooms.

"So what are you doing around here Haruhi?" Kauri asked

"I work here whenever I have a break at school."

"Aren't you not aloud to have a job if you go to Ouran?" Kaylie replied, Haruhi cringed.

"We've....worked that out for the most part."

"And how is that?"

"The host club won't tell if I let them hand around here once a day. But they're only aloud to be here on my break. Except for of course, Tamaki who insisted that he stay here to 'protect the purity of his only daughter' or whatever.." She said rolling her eyes.

"He so loves you!"

"Um, no."

"Why else would he want to be around all the time?!"

"Because, he's convinced I'm his daughter, Kyoya's his wife and everyone else is somehow linked to the unreasonable family."

"Don't you see, that's a cover up so he can be with you all the time!"

"Whatever. Here's your rooms, enjoy are stay!" Haruhi said with a fake smile.

"Thank you very much." Frank said, handing her a tip. After everyone got settled in, Kaylie and Kauri made their way into the rest of the family's room.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Kauri asked

"Well, I do want to meet those cute boys you two were talking to. Then we can sight see." Susan said

"Mom!" Kaylie exclaimed

"What?! It's the truth! Was that the infamous host club I've heard all about?"

"Yes. But please, don't call them cute."

"Well do you like any of them?"

"I guess. The twins seem pretty eligible."

"That's true. But what about the older blond one?"  
"Tamaki?" Kauri asked

"Oh no, he's Haruhi's boy toy."

"Wait, I thought you said Haruhi was a boy..."

"....Well, if we can trust you never to tell anyone." Kauri started

"Long story short, she broke an expensive vase, so is dressing as a boy to work in the host club to pay off her debt. Only, her debt is already paid off, but she wants to continue being in the host club."

"Okay, makes......Little sense, but I'll just go with it." Susan said, confused.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird and takes a little while to get used to."

"I can see that..." She said.

"Let's go get some lunch, shall we?" Frank said

"Sure, there's a cafe on the first floor." They made their way downstairs and sat down. They saw Haruhi take off her apron, and thought it was time for her break. The host club out of nowhere, burst into the doors and Tamaki was the first one to speak, surprise surprise.

"Finally, I get to see my darling daughter!" He shouted dramatically.

"Tamaki-sempai get off!" She said as she smacked him. He made his way to the corner of woe.

"Hey Kauri,"

"Hey Kaylie." The twins said, walking by their table.

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru." They said, accidentally in unison.

"This is our family, my mom, Susan. My father, Frank. Our brother, Gregg. And our little sister, Maddi." Kauri said introducing them.

"It's very nice to meet you boys." Susan said standing up to shake their hands.

"Um, what is your mom doing?" Hikaru asked

"We only shake hands in business formalities." Kaoru stated. Susan sat back down, a little embarrassed.

"So are you guys gonna be here the whole break?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Kauri answered.

"Well well well,"

"This is gonna be one fun break." The twins said, eyes glowing and smiling evilly.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I went a few days without internet and forgot to tell you all so I'm trying to update as soon as possible! This will be continued when my computer isn't being infected....I hope and pray that that is soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings

**Chapter 4 - Feelings.**

"Hikaru, so tell me, which one do you like?" Kaoru asked

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked

"Which twin?"

"How do you know I even like them?"

"Don't underestimate our twin telepathy." Kaoru said tapping his temple

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Sometimes, people shouldn't open their mouths." Hikaru said sarcastically

"So, which one do you like? And don't deny it!"

"I guess I like Kauri. She's nice. Which one do you like Kaoru?" Hikaru said

"I like Kaylie. She's pretty cute!" Kaoru stated

"Yeah but, I still like Haruhi..." Hikaru said sadly

"Yeah I do too but, I can clearly see she likes Tamaki. An idiot wouldn't notice."

"I know..I guess I could go ahead and move on."

"It's okay, I'm sure everything will work out!" Kaoru said "Let's go to the pension."

"Bye mom!" The girls said on their way out

"Bye! Be safe!" She said "Oh, hi Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Hi Mrs.--"

"You can call me Susan."

"Hi susan." The twins said

"Where are Kaylie and Kauri?" Hikaru asked

"Oh, they went on a tour with a couple of local boys. They were nice." Susan said

"Oh, well we're just here to get Tamaki and then leave."Kaoru stated

"Nice to see you boys." She said as they were walking away

"I can't believe she's letting them go out with a couple random guys!" Hikaru exclaimed

"Maybe they don't have that problem in America?" Kaoru said unsure

"Actually that problem is rather big from where they came from." Kyoya said from across the now empty room typing on his laptop.

"Where exactly did they come from?"

"And what kind of person would I be if I just spilled their private information like that?"

"Well then shouldn't go get them?" Hikaru asked

"I'm guessing that would be a wise decision."

"Where are we going Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, atop Mori's shoulders.

"We're going to get the twins. They're with a couple of random local boys." The twins said

"Hello boys, no need to worry your prince has arrived!"

"Shut up Tamaki." Hikaru said

"Hey! What did I tell you! You can't be here unless I'm on break! Get out!" Haruhi said hauling groceries in.

"C'mon, let's go get Kauri-chan and Kay-chan!"

~**Meanwhile**~

"Oh, look over there Kaylie!"

"Yeah yeah I see."

"This is soo cute!"

"Mhm sure.."

"So, are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" One of the boys asked

"So far yes!" Kauri said

"Sure." Kaylie said

"Do you ladies want to go and enjoy yourselves in our villa?" The other boy asked

"What?" Kauri asked

"Listen, if you're trying to get lucky it's not working. So far all you spoiled rich boys have done is walk behind us and listen to Kauri point out things that she likes. What makes you think we want to go and have sex with you? Do you even realize how old we are? We don't even know how old _you _are. You guys could be total pervs lookin' for some jailbait." Kaylie said going into a rant. "Any anyway-- mmfmm gmmhmms!" She tried to add but one of the boys put his hand over her mouth, and the other grabbed Kauri and started dragging them towards an alley where their car was parked. When they were about to enter the alley, Kaylie saw Kaoru. She licked the guys hand that was holding her and elbowed him in the crotch (crotch shot!) and yelled for help. "Kaoru! Hikaru! hmmmmp!" She tried to say help but her mouth was covered again so she did what other thing she could do. She bit him.

"Ouch! Stupid bi--"

"Usa-chan, KICK!" Hunny said lunging for the boys along with Mori. Once Hunny and Mori got to them, they kicked them both right in their faces. While they were distracted by being kicked, Kaylie and Kauri ducked out of their arms and ran over to the rest of the club.

"What were you guys thinking, going out with a couple of random guys?" The boys asked.

"Well, we honestly thought they just wanted to show us around!" The girls said, incidentaly in unison.

"We thought you had kidnapping problems where you came from?! Don't you know it's the same everywhere else?"

"We didn't know they were going to try to get lucky." The girls said, while Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya watched both set of twins talk in unison. It sounded like they were on a loudspeaker with an echo.

"Just, don't make the same mistake again okay?" Tamaki said nicely

"We'll try not to." The girls said in unison again

"Oops." Kauri said

"Look, can we just leave? I don't wanna be here right now."

"Hey, let's go to our villa! We have a pool!" The boy twins said

"Great idea! We just have to go back to the pension to get our suits." Kauri said

"Whatever." Kaylie said walking ahead. "No one, tells mom. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said and saluted, minus Mori and Kyoya. When they returned to the pension, everyone waited downstairs while the girls changed. Tamaki was hovering where Haruhi was and ran into Misuzu.

"Tamaki! How would you like to stay and play piano for the relaxing guests?!" (s)He asked. Tamaki pondered it for a moment. He would like to go and relax but, of course his inner spaz entered his body yet again while he let his imagination run wild about staying here to play while Haruhi worked.

+-+Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater Queue+-+ (**WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN AN OVERLY DRAMATIC SCENE OF ROMANCE. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY KIND OF FAN GIRL SQUEAL THAT YOU RELEASE WHILE READING THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER.)**

As the soft notes were evenly flowing through Tamaki's long and slender fingers, Haruhi was admiring from a distance. When he finished, he walked over to Haruhi and took her petite frame into his tall and semi-strong build.

"Darling, you play like an angel sent straight from Heaven." Haruhi said lovingly looking into his amethyst eyes.

"You are too kind to me. Come let's sit in front of the fire in one another's embrace." He said looking into her chocolate eyes, wlaking her to the firepit that just happened to appear outside.

"Tamaki-senpai!"

"We don't need formalities anymore."

"TAMAKI-SENPAI!"

+-+End+-+

"Hey, do you mind, I'm day-- Oh, hi Haruhi."

"Please don't tell me you're going to stay."

"Of course I am, how could I refuse an offer from the generous pension owner herself?" He said over dramatically, while Haruhi let out a sigh of disgust.

"Welp, there goes Tamaki into the corner again." The boy twins said

"Oi! Are we gonna go or what?" Kaylie said holding a towel wearing a red tank top with short jean shorts and black flip flops.

"Let's head out!" Kauri said also carrying a towel wearing a baby blue tank top with jean shorts and pink flip flops with green ninety's shades with pink earpieces pulling her hair back form her face slightly.

"I, um, yeah let's go..." Hikaru finally spit out, blushing.

"You look good Kaylie." Kaoru said calmly.

"Thank you, but if you're trying to entice me into falling in love with you, it's not going very well. Besides the fact that I've had my fill of men today."

"Point taken." He said nonchalantly. Kaylie grimaced, she liked when people got flustered and defensive when she called them out in front of people but Kaoru....Kaoru knew how to handle her. 'How? How could he know to not react and I would stop?' She thought before bumping into something. Someone.

"What it doofus." She said getting defensive.

"Of course." He said, opening the car door for her. Her face turned into a grimace once again. Once they got to the twins villa Kaoru opened the door for Kaylie again. She just walked ahead and waited at the door until everyone else got there. Everyone thought she had gotten into a fight about something, except Kauri. She knew Kaylie was mad that he wasn't reacting to her sharp tongue and gave her the satisfaction like teasing Tamaki did. When they got inside they went straight back out to the backyard and to the pool yard. Everyone got down to their bathing suits and entered the pool.

"Kay-chan and Kauri-chan look cute don't they Takashi?!"

"Ya." He said causing Kauri to blush and Kaylie to lower her blue and black plaid ninety's shades and roll her eyes. Kauri was wearing a dark blue bikini with flowers on the pattern (pictures on my profile) While Kaylie was in a zebra bikini. (Pictures on my profile only, the bikini will be a string bikini)

They had been swimming/wading for a couple hours and Kauri's phone started ringing. She towel dried herself real quick before answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh yeah. Okay. See you soon. Bye. Mom wants us back so we can go out to dinner." Kauri said to Kaylie

"Alright." Kaylie said exiting the pool. "Crap, where's my towel? I left it on one of the tables at the pension!"

"You can borrow one of ours. Kaoru, show her the way." Hikaru said

"Um, okay. This way." Kaoru said leading her through the huge villa. He led her to the closet where they kept their towels and handed it to her. She didn't realize how much she was dripping until she finished drying and walked to put the towel in the hamper and slipped in her own puddle of pool water. "Wait! You're gonna--!" Was the last thing she heard before looking over and slipping. She expected her nose to be crushed flat against the marble flooring but then she felt her petite frame being crushed against someone else with strong arms at the small of her back. Next thing she knew, she was touching noses with, of all people, Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Ummm..."

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry for such the late update!!! I've been lacking the most needed thing, inspiration. It took me ll day to write this!!! :( and this will probably be the last update until next monday because on friday I'm leaving for Florida and 1 we won't have internet 2 i won't have my computer with me 3 i don't have time to write another chapter by that time. I didn't do a spell check because I was so anxious to publish this. ENJOY!!!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Interesting Circumstances

**Chapter 5 - Interesting Circumstances**

Kaylie ran her hand through her hair awkwardly after removing herself from Kaoru's body on the floor.

"I'm..Sorry?" Kaoru said questioningly

"No one tells anyone." She said, getting up and walking out still blushing. Kaylie found her way back outside and walked over to Kauri. "Let's go." She said _*~The way that booty moving I can't take no more. Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close. I'm tryin' to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful, but damn girl! Damn you's a sexy bi--~*_

"Hello?" Kaylie answered her phone. "Yes. We're potenitally on our way back. Bye." Kauri just looked at her like 'Who as that?' "Mom. She's getting agitated as usual." Kaylie said rolling her eyes and putting her short shorts back on.

"Potentially?" Koaru questioned walking towards them from the house.

"It's my excuse when I'm not on my way yet." Kaylie replied, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

*~ _She say he so sweet make her wanna lick the rapper .[so I letta lick the rapper] Shawty say I look like a lollipop. She say I look like a lollipop look like a lollipop. She say I ..... like a lollipop. Shawty wanna thug, Bottles in the club, Shawty wanna hump, ya know I like the touch of ya lovely lady lumps. Call me so I come and do it for you, Call me so I can come and prove it for you, Call me and I can make it juicy for you, Call me so I get it juicy for you. Shawty--~*_

"Who the-- Oh!" Kaylie asked before seeing who it was and picked up her phone. "James Terry it's about time you called me! Where am I? Japan duh! I told you we moved here! No joke! Speaking of which what is with this ring tone?! Very funny! What would my mother say? So what'd you need? Oh, things are great here. How is everyone at school? Shut up! No she did not! What a whore! No, no I understand. No call me again sometime! Bye." She said still putting her clothes back on gathering her purse and heading towards the door with everyone else.

"What was that?" Kauri asked Kaylie

"James changed my ring tone to 'Lollipop' by Lil' Wayne before we left." Kaylie said laughing

"Ew. I hate that song!"

"Stop being a prude!" Kaylie said, climbing into the limo sitting away from Kaoru.

"What's going on you two?" Hikaru and Kauri asked

"N-Nothing. Why would you thing anything's wrong here?" Kaoru said, laughing nervously and running and hair through his hair uncomfortably. They spent the rest of the car ride in slience until they got back to the pension. When Kaylie was making her way out everyone was waiting for her outside the car, Kauri and Hikaru had their arms crossed over their chests. "We know somethings going on here." Hikaru said tapping his foot impatiently

"You guys have been acting weird since you went to get Kaylie a towel." Kauri said as she tapped her finger on her arm.

"I--There's nothing going on!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kaylie, just to shut them all up or maybe start more conflict, walked over to Kaoru and took his polo shirt collar in her hands, bent him down and kissed him full fledged on the lips. Kauri's and Hikaru's jaws dropped and their arms fell from their resting places. Kaylie just walked away and went inside the pension.

"Don't think I didn't see what you did there." Kyoya said, standing at the window, as she walked into the dining area and retrieved her towel.

"And what will you do about that?" Kaylie questioned defiantly

"You understand you probably can't maintain a relationship with a host, you'll probably end up stirring up a huge conflict and everyone will hate you. You--"

"Talk talk talk. That's all you know how to do." Kaylie said before walking to her room.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said to himself before walking away to the back exit, back to his villa.

"I, um, wasn't expecting that." Kauri said after Kaoru stumbled his way back into the car, murmuring excuses about how he had to change his feet and to excuse him.

"Yeah." Hikaru said slurring on the 'ye' part.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to feel pressure to like you just because I have a twin that just so happens to be infatuated with your twin." Kauri said.

"I, yeah, same here." Hikaru said awkwardly. Was she suggesting that she liked him? Did he feel the same way? What they hell just happened? "Let me walk you to the door." Kauri complied absentmindedly. When they got to the door Kauri ran into Hikaru.

"I sorry, I wasn't--" Kauri started but stopped when she realized she was falling backwards after slipping in a puddle on the tile of the front patio where someone mopped recently. Hikaru quickly caught Kauri by the waist and held her in an embrace that looked like they were dancing and he took her into a dip.

"I'm sad Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Kauri-chan, and Kay-chan missed your birthday celebration Takashi. Your 'party' went really late! But I had a lot of cake and it was yumm--" Honey said, riding on Mori's shoulders, scaring Hikaru into slipping on top of Kauri and their lips met for a moment in time. Hikaru practically flew off of Kauri and apologized immediately.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later."

"Oh, sorry Hika-chan and Kauri-chan!" Honey said before continuing on their trek back to his villa. "I told you he likes her." He said once they were out of ear-shot.

"I really am sorry." Hikaru said again.

"I think I just ate my words." Kauri said, not realizing how quiet it was. "I mean....Yeah." She stuttered.

"I think I agree." Hikaru said before kissing her on the cheek quickly and making his way back to the car before he could say, or do, anything else more stupid than before.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting vacation." She said to herself walking into the pension.

"So what happened?" Kaoru asked after regaining his confidence.

"Nothing, shut up!" Hikaru said turning away and looked out the window staying in silence until they reached the villa then Hikaru said smugly, "Well, I guess you won't have to worry about James Terry will you? I saw your face when she was on the phone." Then walked into the villa leaving Kaoru speechless.

"So, what happened?" Kaylie asked smugly.

"And wouldn't you like to know?" Kauri replied before going into the bathroom and starting the shower water leaving Kaylie grimacing yet again.  
When Kaylie woke up the next morning, she was in the room alone and her phone was ringing. When she went to pick it up there was a note on top of it.

'_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. You aint gonna find it dancin' with him. No. Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. Youll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. Youll be screaming oh. In my head, its going down. In my head, its going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah. Some dudes know all the right things to say. When it comes down to it, its all just game. Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. Get down to business lets skip foreplay. Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on. Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.' _She read the note while listening to the song:

'I hope you don't mind, which I know you won't, I gave Kaoru your phone number. He said he needed to talk to you. Have fun and be responsible! ;D Oh, and I took the responsibility of setting his ring tone for you.

Love,

Your favorite twin.'

"Sometimes, I really hate her. Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Kaylie? We need to talk. Can I come by?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"Sure. I'm in room 5b. See you then. Bye." She answered before walking into the bathroom and starting the shower water. When she got out she had just enough time to get dressed and put curling creme into her hair before Kaoru knocked on the door. "Hi." She said when she answered the door and stepped aside to let him in. He sat awkwardly on the arm chair while she sat comfortably on the bed.

"Listen, about last night." Kaoru started

"I know, it was weird. But, I like you and I know you like me too. How is anything going to be accomplished if we keep it to ourselves?"

"I guess you're right. But, we've only known each other for a couple weeks."

"And we have plenty of time to continue with that."

"You're right. I'm glad we got this cleared up. I have to go help my mom with designs but I'll see you around." Kaoru said before getting up and kissing Kaylie on the cheek and leaving. Kaylie remained silent and blushed furiously as soon as Kaoru left.

"This has been quite a vacation. I'm glad we're leaving today. Maybe everything will be normal once I get back home. I need an image change, and Kauri's coming with me." Kaylie said as she picked up her phone to dial her sister.

"I liked this vacation." Kaoru said smugly

"But we didn't even get to pull a prank on the twins or anyone! We didn't even have any fun!"

"I don't know about you." Kaoru stated then walked away to the car putting in his silencing earphones and closing his eyes.

When Kaylie and Kauri walked into school the next day, they were unrecognizable. Not to mention you couldn't tell them apart even more than before. They both had short curly cuts with a burgundy hair color. (pictures on my profile.) As Kauri rushed off to be early to their first class, Kaylie walked off to meet Hikaru and Kaoru to play a trick on Kauri.

"So what's this plan?" Hikaru asked uninterested.

"Hey hey, lookin' good." Kaoru said, Kaylie rolled her eyes and proceeded with the plan.

"Okay, I put Hikaru's number in her phone and changed her ring tone to something her prude self would be in a perpetual blush for. All you have to do, Hikaru, is call her during class. The catch is I have her phone so no one will answer it. But i put something that vibrates in her school bag so she thinks it's hers but we have to do it before the teacher gets in there or she'll get in huge trouble. On my lead." Kaylie said as they walked toward the classroom. Once they got inside Kaylie nodded her head to Hikaru and he refused t call her so Kaoru dialed her number.

"Kauri, I think your phone is ringing."

"I can feel it but I can't find it!"

_'From all the drugs the one I like more is music. From all the junks the one I need more is music. From all the boys the one I take home is music. From all the ladies the one I kiss is music. Music is my boyfriend. Music is my girlfriend. Music is my dead end. Music is my imaginary friend. Music is my brother. Music is my great-grand-daughter. Music is my sister. Music is my favorite mistress. From all the sh*t the one I gotta buy is music. From all the jobs the one I choose is music. From all the drinks the one I get drunk of music. From all the b**ches the one I wannabe is music. Music is my beach house. Music is my hometown. Music is my kingsize bed. Music is where I meet my friends. Music is my hot hot bath. Music is my hot hot sex. Music is my back rub. My music is where i'd like you to touch.'_

"'..Happened." Kauri said she looked over and saw Kaylie high fiving Kaoru and Hikaru looking like he was apologizing for something. She hadn't talked to Hikaru since a couple nights ago at the pension when he kissed her and she was dreading the contact today. "That wasn't very funny." She said as she walked past them.

"You've got to admit it was a little funny." Kaoru protested

"It was alright." Hikaru stated.

"You refused to call her! I had to!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Whatever. Now I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the entire first year class. Thank you for helping me fit in." Kauri said before walking away.

"Wow, I've never seen her mad before." Hikaru said

"Yeah! She looks exactly like Kaylie now so now you can't tell who's mad!" Kaoru stated.

"She gets mad but not as often as--"

"You?" Kaoru asked

"You know what?......" Kaylie started as Hikaru walked away to get caught up with Kauri.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, touching her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I, um, yes. I was just embarrassed is all." She said, thinking of a way to get them back. "But I have a plan."

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, all in to pranking his brother.

"Well first we........Then we.....They they have to......Then hopefully.....What do you think?" Kauri asked excitedly

"I'm in. We'll tell the club at lunch then they'll have time to set up. But I have no idea what cosplay we're doing today." (_**okay, for the time being let's just say that everyone's in the same year as they were when the series started and no graduations. they make me sad.)**_

As they proceeded to their second period classes and on until lunch, Kauri and Hikaru ironed out the details of their plan through note passing and slit eyed glaring from Kaylie who knew she was planning something.

As lunch came rolling by, Kauri and Hikaru subtly "ran into the club in the lunch line" to tell them their plan.

"Of course we'll help you get your sister back after your embarrassment." Tamaki said, excited that he was actually involved in a plan, not just a victim.

As the rest of the day passed by sowly Kaylie and Kaoru remained oblivious. When everyone got to the club, everyone was in a frenzy getting changed for club activities.

"No way! We get to wear our costumes from school back in America?!" Kauri said smiling

"We had them shipped in a couple days ago." Kyoya responded, fingers flying over the keys of his laptop.

"It _was_ Kaoru's idea after all." Tamaki said, heading to the changing room.

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Kaylie exclaimed hugging Kaoru.

"It, uh, really no big deal..." He said, blushing. They heard someone scream.

"What was that?" Kauri asked.

"Hmm, sounds like the boss screaming in shock after seeing Haruhi soaking wet." The boys said. After that Tamaki walked out, hauling Haruhi behind him.

"What happened?" Kaylie asked, stifling laughter.

"I don't know. I was straightening out my jacket on the uniform and I heard something loud burst and water came flying out from the ceiling." Haruhi explained.

"My poor daughter! I will get my revenge foul water!" Tamaki said dramatically

"Tamaki-senpai, it's really no big deal. A pipe just broke, it happens all the time at the apartments. Can I just have a replacement before I catch a cold?"

"Of course! Kyoya!"

"I regret to say this but, we're out of boy costumes. All we have left is a girl costume. They must have gotten mixed up and sent three girls. So, Haruhi, looks like you'll be cosplaying a girl today." Kyoya explained while the twins were blocking off the dressing rooms sending everyone to the storage closet to change one at a time.

"Perfect...."

"Don't worry, once our plan gets set into motion everyone will forget." Kauri whispered to Haruhi.

Once everyone finally got changed it was time to begin hosting. While Kaylie was changing, everyone but Hikaru set up a stage and lights behind a curtain. Kauri went to a sound stage and put a cd into the player and waited.

"This is going to be fun...." She said deviously.

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY! Haha it's true, I'm back from Florida and I'm in a writing frenzy! I just have to write my Mori fanfic and my Beauty and the Beast Ouran eidition and 'll be all caught up! Anyway, I don't own any of the songs used in the chapter I'm just too lazy to write a disclaimer. I wrote this chapter in like three hours to I apologize if it's stupid or cheesy but I enjoy it. I laugh at my own jokes XD**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


	6. Chapter 6 Total eclipse of the heart

**Chapter 6 - Total eclipse of the heart  
**

It was all set up and everyone was enjoying themselves at the club. Then Kaoru pulled Hikaru from his table and Kauri dragged Kaylie out from their table and put them behind a red curtain.

"Stay here for a second." Hikaru and Kauri said then backed out

"I wonder what's going on." Kaylie said looking around the dark enclosed area.

"I don't know. Maybe they're setting something up that we can't see?"

"Ladies and Gentleman, we proudly present karaoke by Kaoru and Kaylie!" Someone yelled and the club room went dark, all the sudden the curtain rose and a spotlight shined on the pair and a screen with words to a song rose out from under the stage. Then, techno-ish music started up and obviously someone was supposed to start singing. The music stopped and Kauri yelled,

"Sounds like these guys need some encouragement!"

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone in the club room started cheering. Kaylie looked at Kaoru and he just shrugged and mouthed 'Go with it' To her and the music started up again.

"[Kaoru]

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away._

_You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway._

_It makes you burn and learn, you're not the only one._

_I'd let you be if you'd put down your blazin' gun_

_[_Kaylie_]_

_Now you've gone somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you _

_[_Kaoru_] Find you find you_

[Kaylie]_ But you feel my breath on your neck can't believe I'm right behind you_

_[_Kaoru] _Right behind you_

_[Both]_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more. And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind. 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_[Kaylie]_

_Sometimes you move so well, It's hard not to give in._

_[Kaoru]_

_I'm lost, I can't tell, Where you end and I begin._

_[Kaylie]_

_It makes me burn to learn I'm with another man._

_[Kaoru]_

_I wonder if he's half, The lover that I am._

_Now you'e gone somewhere else, Far away_

_I don't know if I will find you _

_[Kaylie] find you, find you._

_[Kaoru] But you feel my breath, On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you _

_[Kaylie] right behind you_

_[Both]_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_[Kaoru]_

_Baby, baby Please believe me_

_Find it in your heart to reach me Promise not to leave me behind_

_(Promise not to leave me behind)_

_[Kaylie]_

_Take me down, but take it easy Make me think but don't deceive me_

_Talk to me bout taking your time_

_(Talk to me, talk to me)_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before_

_[Both]_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight"_

When they finished they were breathing hard and Kaylie was looking at Kaoru, lost in each other's eyes and in the moment it took them a minute before they realized the curtain was closed and people were cheering for an encore.

"What do you say? Up for another one?" Kaylie asked

"Duh." Kaoru said and the curtain opened up again and the music started

"_[Kaoru] _

_What is someone like you doin in a place like this?_

_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say whats your name , What are you drinking_

_Think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine_

_Say What is someone like you doin in a place like this?_

_[Both]_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

_[Kaylie]_

_Do you come here much?_

_I swear I've seen your face before_

_You don't see me blush_

_but I cant help to want you more, more_

_Baby tell me whats your story?_

_I ain't shy, don't you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eyes_

_I wanna leave with you tonight_

_do you come here much?_

_I've gotta see your face some more_

_(some more cause baby I..)_

_[Both]_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This free fall, oh got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again,_

_[Kaylie]I'll have so much more to say_

_[Kaoru] (Say if we ever meet again)_

_[Both] If we ever meet again, again_

_[Kaylie] I wont let you go away_

_[Kaoru] (Say if we ever meet again)_

_[Both] If we ever, ever meet again_

_[Kaylie] I'll have so much more to say_

_[Kaoru] (Say if we ever meet again)_

_[Both]If we ever, ever meet again_

_I wont let you go away!_

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This free fall, oh got me so oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again (x2)"_

When this one was over they were back to back looking at each other and the curtain once again feel into place and they broke apart.

"That was so good! And to think Kauri was trying to get revenge on you! We should do that more often!" Tamaki exclaimed coming through the curtain

"Revenge?" Kaylie asked "But that was so much fun! How could it have been revenge?"

"It was supposed to ebarrass you for embarrassing me." Kauri said

"Nice try, but, we've always known I'm a better pranker than you!" Kaylie said then walked away to talk to Kyoya about something.

"Man, that was steamy!" Hikaru exclaimed

"What can I say, I'm a performer!" Kaoru said then walked away back to his swooning customers.

"So what you're saying to me is, have a game show where if they guess who which host is correctly they get a discounted picture book of their choice?" Kyoya inquired

"Exactly that. I was going to say a free picture book but I know you'd shoot it down at once."

"I like the way you think." Kyoya said, then went back to his computer to check the profits. Kaylie just dusted her hands off then placed them on her hips.

"Hey! You should do total eclipse of the heart next!" Tamaki suggested

"Oh no, you are not about to turn me into the one girl glee club." Kaylie said

"Hey, that's a good name! We'll put it on the banner!" Tamaki said then walked away.

"Was he even listening to me?" Kaylie asked herself

"Nope." Kaoru said sneaking behind her. "Great job today." He added

"Thank you. You weren't to shabby yourself."

"We should do this again."

"Why is everyone trying to turn me into a glee club?"

"Because you made our profits rise 25% Kaylie." Kyoya said, writing something in his note book.

"Fine. I'll do it one more time. Once."

"Good. Get practicing, you're performing tomorrow with Kaoru."

"Yeah! It's talent week!" Tamaki exclaimed "I'm playing piano!"

"Me and Takashi are gonna perform kendo and karate!"

"I'm modeling what Hikaru sews..." Kauri said, they didn't really have a talent. Everyone looked at Kyoya.

"I'm putting this all together. That's good enough for me." The day was over and Kaylie and Kauri went to the boy's house for Kaylie and Kaoru to practice, and for Hikaru to finish sewing some things for Kauri to model. They were there until ten o' clock when the girls' mother called and told them to come home.

"I'm running the sound and lights booth. I can't do anything." Haruhi stated.

All that day, Kaylie was nervous about performing with Kaoru. She didn't want to make a mistake or anything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the second day of the 1st talent day at the Ouran host club!" Kyoya announced. "Today we have yet again, Kaylie and Kaoru performing a duet." He stepped away from the stage and the curtain pulled up and a spotlight shined where Kaylie was at the piano. She started playing. (For anyone who hasn't heard the song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart', I highly recommend that you look up the 'Glee' version to get the full affect of how I want this to play out.)

_[Kaoru] Turn Around._

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around._

_[Kaoru] Turn around_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

_[Kaoru] Turn around_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

_[Kaoru] Turn around_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I fall apart._

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I fall apart._

_[Kaoru] Turn around _

_[Kaylie]Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild._

_[Kaoru] Turn around _

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms._

_[Kaoru] Turn around_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry._

_[Kaoru] Turn around_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes._

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes _

_[Kaylie]Every now and then I fall apart._

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I fall apart._

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight._

_[Kaoru] Forever's gonna start tonight._

_[Kaylie] Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_[Both] Now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_Total eclipse of the heart._

Kaylie stepped away form the piano and a band broke in and took over an instrumental solo and someone else took over the piano.

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I fall apart_

_[Kaoru] Turn around, bright eyes_

_[Kaylie] Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight _

_[Kaoru] Forever's gonna start tonight._

_[Kaylie] Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_[Both] Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

_[Kaylie] A Total eclipse of the heart_

_[Kaoru] Turn around bright eyes._

When they finished, everyone got up and cheered for them. They stayed in their poses, Kaoru turned away from her and Kaylie looking sad and reaching her hand towards him, until the curtain fell back into place.

"Great job out there!" Everyone minus Mori and Kyoya said as they came off the stage.

"Thank you. I always thought that song was so epic." Kaylie said

"Wow, so the true colors come out." Kaoru teased

"I do have a little bit of a heart!" She debated

The next day, Tamaki played 'Fantasie Impromptu' by Chopin (An amazing piece I hope to master someday.) and 'La Campenella' By Liszt. (Another amazing piece.) and everyone cheered equally as loud, especially his customers. Haruhi told him that it was amazing and he blushed a beet red color all over and tripped while walking away.

The day after that Kauri modeled some pieces of clothing for Hikaru and everyone loved them on her. (Imagine how you wish to. I'm leaving this open for your vivid imaginations.)

The next day after that, Hunny showed off some of his best karate moves with Yasuchika and Mori practiced kendo with Satoshi. (The only character of the manga I'll put in here, I just love him so much!) All the girls were heart eyed the whole time and cheered and screamed when they came off the stage. Hunny proceeded to the cake table they had set up.

"And that concludes our 'talent week' at Ouran, thank you for joining us." Kyoya said, all too happily. Everyone had a feeling that sales went through the roof. "Now Kaylie, about that game show we talked about."

"I'm not doing it until I can relax for a little while. I've been working my butt off!"

"Indeed. Your performances were top selling movies on our website. Talk to me in a week."

"Yes sir." She saluted before he walked away. "And this concludes another interesting week at Ouran." She said walking out of the Music room to her job.

**A/N: Okay so, the only reason 'm updating so fast is this chapter turned into a song chapter so there's barely any real dialogue so don't expect this fast of an update for the next chapter please! That's also why it's so long, it's because of the songs! I can't write more than two thousand words at a time! lol I don't wanna be yelled at! D: Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter I got this idea when we were driving home form Florida and I was pumpin' the tune-age! lol then I got the idea for total eclipse of the heart from watching glee so there ya go. But I had to write the rest of the previous chapter first so that's also why I'm updating so quickly.  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dream a little dream of me

**Chapter 7 - Dream a little dream of me**

Kaoru woke up that morning with a weird feeling in his stomach. He had just woken up from a dream about, none other than, Kaylie. He felt weird about it. And it felt creepy. Was he so obsessed with this girl that he proceeded to having dreams about her? No! He only talks to her at school. But this past week had been pretty active with her. But he was not obsessed! Sure, he thought about her, wanted to be around her, he at least tried not to talk about her all the time but he couldn't help it. He liked everything about her. And she seems to have softened from when he met her. When he first met her, she was quick and sharp tongued but now, she was nice some of the time, she had gotten prettier since she changed her hair color and started wearing less make up. And he liked the way she looked-- 'Wait, no! You can't be doing this! Stop it!' He thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot and get ready for school?" Hikaru said

"I don't wanna go!"

"C'mon, it's the last day of the week. Then you can day dream about your little girlfriend all you want."

"Jealous? Wait! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh. Just get ready for school."

When they got to school, Kaoru went off to sit with Kaylie.

"Hey Kaoru. You're late mister." She greeted

"I had a dream about you last night." He said all too loudly

"Oh, that's romantic." She said sarcastically

"I...."

"Didn't mean to tell me that? Yeah, I kind of got that. You turned red as a tomato."

"Yeah."

"I forgive you. So, what was it about?" She asked, obviously teasing him.

"Are Kaylie and Kauri here?" Someone asked, sounding frantic.

"Yes, coming." She said, curiously. After about five minutes, she came back to the table and started gathering her books looking really serious, sickly almost. Kauri was doing the same.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaoru asked

"My dad....Is in America on a business trip....And he....Had a heart attack." She said, her voice breaking.

"Oh my-- Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's in the hospital." She answered, sniffling. "I have to go to America. I don't know how long I'll be there."

"I'll call you. You know, to see how he's doing."

"I appreciate it. Tell the club please."

"Of course. I hope everything's okay." He said concerned.

"I guess I'll see you whenever I get back.."

"Alright, yeah." He said "I'll miss you." He added quietly. Kaylie walked out of the room followed by Kauri who was already crying.

"Kauri, it's okay, he'll be okay. He's in the hospital. Mom would call if something were wrong." Kaylie said, struggling to hide the tears. While they were making their way to the entrance of the school, the bells rang so classes were let out and it seemed like when they tried to speed up the slowest of the slow people got in front of them. Then Kaylie bumped into Tamaki.

"Sorry princ-- oh, hey Kaylie. What's wrong?"

"My dad's in the hospital. He was on a business trip, so we have to fly to America."

"I hope he's alright!" He exclaimed

"Me too. Tell Kyoya we won't make it to the club today. I don't know how long we'll be there."

"Okay. I know this'll sound...Out there but why don't you take my family's jet to America?"

"Are you sure? That's quite a--" Kauri started

"Thank you. Who should we see to get to where it is?" Kaylie quickly interrupted

"I'll call the airport. You just get yourselves to the airport!" He said, determined. Then dialed someone on his phone saying that there were people who were going to use the jet.

When the girls got home they immediately started packing taking about a months worth of clothes in a couple suit cases each and headed out to the airport. Their mom was already gone they assumed since she wasn't at home. When they got to the airport, a nicely dressed woman was holding a sign with their names on it, they walked over to her and she greeted them saying their jet was waiting and she'd be their hostess blah blah blah.

When they landed, they were exhausted, they were hungry, and they just wanted to sleep. Their mom picked them up in the airport and took them back over to the hospital.

"Well?" They asked

"Well what?"

"How is he?" Kaylie hollered.

"Oh! He's stable. They said if he remained stable he'd be out in a week."

"That's good." Kauri said.

When they reached the hospital, they immediatly went to their father's room.

"Hi girls." He said, sounding tired.

"Hi dad. How are you feeling?" Kauri asked, taking his hand.

"Hi. What were you doing to yourself? You have to take it easier." Kaylie said, taking his other hand.

"I didn't feel stressed out. It just kind of hit me."

"Girls, your father is very tired. He refused to sleep until you got here so I'm thinking he'll need some rest." A doctor said, coming in to check on him.

"Yes sir." Kauri said, pushing Kaylie out the door.

They went over to stay at the girl's and also their parent's very good friend's family's house for the time being.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Kaylie said

"Just try not to worry about it." Kauri tried to console her.

"How can I?"

A few days later, Kaylie and Kauri were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting to go in and see their father after his bath.

"Kaylie,"

"Kauri." Two voices said, walking into the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I just am having an awful writer's block and I knew I needed to update. If you have any ideas for the story, let me know!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Everything will be alright

**Chapter 8 - Everything will be alright**

The girls looked around for whose voices those would have been. Kaylie pushed her burgundy hair out of her face impatiently looking for who was talking.

"Are you alright?" They asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." They said in unison.

"Is your dad okay?" Hikaru asked

"Yes. He's stable and if he remains so he'll be released." Kauri answered

"And what we want to know is, what are all of you doing here?" Kaylie asked, pointing to the rest of the club exploring the hospital minus Kyoya.

"We were worried!" Kaoru answered

"Well, thank you but, we're fine." Kaylie said

"Aren't you guys gonna miss school?"

"Silly Kauri-chan! It may be Friday here but it's Saturday in Tokyo!" Hunny answered

"Right. I forgot about the time change." She answered.

"Kaylie? Kauri?...And friends? You may see your father now." A nurse said leading the way back to a room.

"Hi dad. How are you feeling today?" Kaylie asked her father walking towards his bed

"Hi honey, I feel fine. Doctor said I'll be released tomorrow."

"Some people from school came to see us." Kauri said, leading in the club.

"How nice!" Susan said.

"Well, this is random." Frank said before laughing.

Frank was released the next day, and returned to Japan along with his family and the club.

The next day at the club, Kyoya was reduced to ask Hikaru and Kaoru and Kaylie and Kauri to perform at the club for lack of cosplay ideas.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely." Hikaru and Kaoru said, with an evil smile plastered on both their faces. Kyoya swallowed hard, any sort of dignity along with it and replied rather sarcastically,

"Oh, Hikaru Kaoru please I'm desperate please entertain the guests!" Then he returned to his normal composure.

"Fine. We'll pick the song." They answered.

"We'll pick our own song too." The girls answered.

"Fine. The boys first. Get ready, you have an hour." Kyoya replied then returned to his computer.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Kauri asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Hikaru asked before pulling his brother away.

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Kaylie asked.

"I have something up my sleeve. C'mon. We need on the school computers."

"Gentlemen, time go get ready." Kyoya stated to Hikaru and Kaoru who were practicing on stage behind the curtain. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present a few members of our club for entertainment purposes. Enjoy." (Song is 'Body Language' by Jesse McCartney. I personally like the version feat. T-Pain better but either version is good.)

_"(Hikaru)Nabby boy pretty boy collaboration, that thing you got behind you is amazin'_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here_

_Oh she, oh she so international_

_The way, the way she get it on the floor_

_I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you_

_I want to get to know you better_

_(Kaoru)Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_(Both)Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_(Kaoru)Shorty, let me whisper in your ear_

_Tell you everything you wanna hear_

_You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year_

_Let's have a celebration, baby_

_Parlez vous francais?_

_Konichiwa_

_Come and move in my way_

_Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe_

_That thing you got behind you is amazing_

_(Both)Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_The way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_That make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_C'mon_

_(Hikaru)I'm lifting up my voice to say_

_You're the hottest girl in the world today_

_The way you shake_

_You got me losing my mind_

_You're banging like a speakerbox_

_Turn around; the party stops_

_Universal lady, let me take you away_

_(Both)Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's the way she moves around_

_When she grinds to the beat_

_Breaking it down articulately_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body language_

_It's her, her body, her body, her body_

_You make me want to say hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_Hey...('ey!)_

_It's her, her body, body, body language_

_C'mon_

_(Kaoru)Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear_

_'Cause what you want is right here"_

When they finished, all the girls squealed and clapped for them but, Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at Kaylie and Kauri. Who were at the back of the room waiting, and blushing.

"Kaylie, Kauri, you're up." Kyoya said to them, and they made their way to the stage and took their places. (Song is 'Bad Boy' by Cascada)

_"(Kaylie)Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_(Kauri)You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_(Both)Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again"_

When they finished they were back to back pointing out to what looked like random guys from their customers but they were really pointing at, I think you all can guess to.

"THAT WAS SO GOOD!" Tamaki yelled once all the customers filed out of the room.

"Hey, I really liked your guys' performance." Kaoru said, predominantly to Kaylie.

"Same to you." She said.

"Kaylie let's go. We have to work this afternoon." Kauri said handing Kaylie her bag.

"We would affer a ride but it's our week to clean." Hikaru said

"It's really fine, we have a mom for a reason." Kauri said jokingly.

The next day at school, Kaoru asked Kaylie to eat lunch with him.

"So what's this all about?" She asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you alone." He answered, looking down at his lunch like he was so fascinated by it. "I just was wonder if...Maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night." He added, quietly.

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, I'd like that." She answered smiling at him. He looked at her blushing.

"G-great! I'll pick you up at seven, okay bye." He said nervously as he exited the cafeteria red as a tomato. Kaylie made her way back to the table with Hikaru, Kauri and a few other people from class that they knew.

"What was that all about? He sat with you for like ten minutes." Kauri asked

"I guess he had something else he had to do." She answered innocently.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I never thought I'd see the day." A woman who obviously didn't go to the school said walking out from behind one of the columns.

"Do I know you?" He asked, not recognizing the girl.

"Don't act like you don't know me. How could anyone forget me?" She answered slyly. She was a tall skinny blond with unmistakable beauty. She highly emphasized her chest with an extremely low cut top.

"I really don't know who you are." He answered. "Now please, I have things to do so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh c'mon Kaoru. What could be more important? Show a guest around. Be nice?" She asked, getting into his face trying to look cute.

"It's still the day time. I have classes soon so I need to get this done."

"Can I help?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked, pouting.

"It's personal." He answered curtly.

"Oh c'mon."

"Fine. Come with me." He answered agitated. The only thing he hated worse than a whiner was a Tamaki sort of whiner.

When they entered the club room, it was empty and dark. Kaoru flipped on one of the lights and exited to another room to make dinner reservations leaving the tall blond by herself. There was a picture of the whole club recently taken and posed nicely in the middle of a table in the room, she walked over to it and examined the photo closely. She saw how Kaoru and Hikaru were in her words 'all over' a couple of other girls and she got jealous and thought of a plan to stop that immediately. She turned off the lights, and laid out on one of the couches and called for Kaoru.

"What is it? What happened to the lights?" He asked reentering the room.

"I think my shirt got caught on the couch!" She answered. He walked over to her and got her shirt freed from the couch. She stood up and pushed him onto the couch and leaned over him.

"What are you doing? I have to go back to class."

"Maybe you can call in sick." She answered lustily getting into his face again.

"I don't think so. Please get off of me." He answered. Her eyes narrowed. She heard someone turning the handle on the door and rolled onto the floor, pulling Kaoru with her.

"I don't want to! Get off of me!" She yelled, still holding onto his shirt long enough until the person that came in walked over.

"Kaoru, what the hell is this?" Kaylie demanded.

"It's not what it looks like! She- I mean!" He stammered for the words and groaned. Kaylie stormed out and Kaoru ran after her. She blond laughed to herself and walked out waiting for club hours to start.

"Shh!" The teacher yelled when they entered the classroom and Kaoru was still trying to explain himself. When class ended, Kaylie stormed out again and went to look for Kyoya.

"I want to sing again. Just me." She said madly.

"Very well. Have something ready in a couple hours." He said while writing in his notebook and sighed.

By the time their last classes ended, Kaylie mentally prepared herself and readied herself on the stage for club to start. Kaoru found out he had a request without his brother and inwardly groaned when he realized it was that blond again.

"My name's Izinami by the way." She said seductively.

"Hello." He answered angrily. She didn't seem to notice.

The curtain pulled up after Kyoya announced the slight change in plans and her song started. (Bust your windows. Glee version.)

_"I bust the windows out your car_

_And though it didn't mend my broken heart_

_Ill probably always have these ugly scars_

_but right now I don't care about that part._

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_you'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_I bust the windows out ya car_

_You know I did it cuz I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with the crowbar_

_And then I drove off into the dark_

_I bust the windows out ya car ha,_

_you should feel lucky that was all I did_

_After 5 whole years of this bullshit_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you'd feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you cant just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them but don't mean it_

_You probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_Bust them windows out yo car_

_But it don't come back to my broken heart_

_You could neva feel I how I felt that day_

_Until it happens baby you don't know pain_

_Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)_

_You should know it (you should kno it)_

_I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)_

_You deserved it (you deserved it)_

_After what you did to me (after what you did)_

_You deserve it (you deserve it)_

_I ain't sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry)_

_You broke my heart so I broke you car_

_You caused me pain (you caused me pain)_

_(So I did the same)_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt_

_Oh but why am I still crying_

_Why am I the one who's still crying_

_Oh oh really hurt me baby_

_really,really hurt me baby_

_Now watch me you_

_Now watch me_

_Oooh I bust the windows out your car. "_

Her song ended and she stormed off to her table with Kauri and awaited to go to work and go home. Oh how she wished _this _was the day the twins had to clean. Or at least Kaoru.

**A/N: Sooo, I got anxious and decided to update a day early. I was a little excited about this chapter since my other ones have been lackluster lately.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Showdown?

**Chapter 9 - Showdown?**

When the girls got to the Hitachiin mansion, they had fittings for a local fashion show that weekend so it would be a short work day.

"You have to leave now." Kaoru said to the blond after club.

"Can't I stay a little longer?"

"Unfortunately not, when club hours are over everyone has to vacate the room." Kyoya said. She left angrily.

"Thank you. I don't know what her deal is. She's been following me all day and she came onto me."

"Is that why Kaylie's so angry?"

"Well, first of all, she came onto then when Kaylie came in she made it seem like I came onto her. Then Kaylie left all pissed then I got pissed cause she was pissed!"

"Looks like you have a situation on your hands."

"I know. How am I going to get Kaylie to believe me?"

"Well, there would be basic trust but there is also security here so maybe a camera caught the whole ordeal. You could go check with security by the Chairman's office."

"Thanks Kyoya. See you later." He said, Hikaru followed.

"I heard what happened. Sorry bro."

"If I can get a tape of what happened, I hope she believes me."

"We'll see I guess."

"What can I do you boys?" The security officer asked when they entered the small room.

"Do you happen to have security tapes for the third music room?"

"Let me check. What dates?"

"Today."

"I'll go see with my assistant." He said exiting the room into another room. "You're in luck, just labeled it. Would you like to borrow it for something?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help." He said leaving the room, breaking into a sprint.

"Wait up Kaoru!"

"If we're lucky, they'll still be at our house!" He said rushing for the front door.

"What's going on?" Izinami asked, blocking the doorway.

"Please move. I have something very important to do."

"What could be more important than spending time with me?"

"A lot of things actually."

"You don't mean that." She said, draping her arms on his shoulders and getting into his face. He ducked out of her grasp annoyed.

"Yes, actually I do." He said, pushing her out of the way and sprinting for their awaiting car. She watched them leave with narrowed eyes and a frown dominating her delicate face.

"Geez, what is it with that girl?"

"I don't know! I'll show you what she did to me when we get home." He said.

When they pulled up to the house, they dashed inside and went straight for their mom's office.

"Mom...Are...They...Still..." He said in between pants.

"Nope. They left roughly ten minutes ago. Why?"

"He needs to talk to Kaylie but thanks mom see you later!" Hikaru said pushing Kaoru away to their room. "Okay, show me the tape. Make sure it's actually the right one."

"Fine!" He said, anxious to get to Kaylie's to show her. He popped the tape in and fast forwarded until they saw someone in their and Kaoru thought it was him. "Why is tono in there?"

"Who knows." Hikaru answered watching closely. They turned up the volume to hear.

"Tamaki, won't you play the piano for me? I love it when you do." A voice all too familiar to Kaoru said seductively.

"Um, alright then." Tamaki answered walking over to the piano. He started playing and she came up behind him and started whispering in his ear, something they couldn't hear, then Tamaki got up hastily and ran out.

"Dammit. I'll get them all somehow." She said, then stormed out. They fast forwarded more, until they got to lunch hour.

"Wait!" Hikaru said, spotting Kaoru. They watched her slam the picture of the hosts down on the table after Kaoru left the room. They also watched her attach her shirt to the couch then call out for Kaoru. They watched him get her shirt form the couch and they watched her push him down and tell him those things.

_"What are you doing? I have to go back to class."_

_"Maybe you can call in sick." _

_"I don't think so. Please get off of me." _

They watched her turn her head ever so slightly while Kaoru was distracted trying to get her off of him, when they saw the door open and Kaylie started walking in. They watched her pull her over him and scream.

_"I don't want to! Get off of me!"_

And they watched Kaylie as she ran up to see what was happening.

_"Kaoru, what the hell is this?"_

They watched Kaoru try to explain himself.

_"It's not what it looks like! She- I mean!"_

The whole ordeal made Kaoru upset again. They saw that she got mad again when Kaoru ran after Kaylie.

"Dammit!" She yelled again stamping her foot like a nine year old. "Somehow I'll disband this club for them!"

"What the hell? That bitch is trying to disband the club!" Kaoru shouted

"And not only that, she talks to herself!" Hikaru added

"Hikaru, come on! We have to get the club together. Call everyone to meet at the twins' hose!" Kaoru said whipping the tape out of the player and rushing towards the door. They got in the car after they finished calling everyone and rushed over to their house. Kaoru pounded on the door and Susan opened it.

"Oh hello boys, what can I-"

"We need to talk to Kaylie and Kauri ASAP." Kaoru stated.

"Alright, come on in. They're in their room. You may go up but please keep the door open." She said, pointing to the girls' room. Kaoru pounded on the door again and Kaylie answered it, giggling then sobering when she saw Kaoru's face.

"What can you possibly want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please. We need to talk to all of you. It's about the club."

"Come in come in!" Kauri yelled, Kaylie glared at her as the hosts filed into the large room. They all sat in front of the t.v. as Kaoru popped the security tape in.

"What's this all about?" Kaylie asked Tamaki. Tamaki just shrugged.

"Shh!" Kaoru yelled rewinding the tape back to before school with Tamaki. They watched the whole thing and then watched the after math. Everyone was in shock. Except of course Mori.

"What does this mean?" Haruhi asked

"I don't know. But, there's more." Kaoru explained as he fast forwarded the tape. They watched the whole scene with Kaoru and her and then the after math and everyone was in even more shock than before.

"What the hell? That bitch is trying to disband the club!" Kaylie shouted, repeating Kaoru exact words.

"And not only that, she talks to herself!" Kauri shouted.

"Who is she working for?" Tamaki questioned.

"I don't know." Hikaru answered.

"We need to question her tomorrow at club. We'll cancel activities, I regret to say." Kyoya answered, dejectedly.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you?" Kaylie asked quietly while everyone was planning tomorrow.

"Sure." He answered following her out to the hallway.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today. But, all I saw was the conniving little bi-"

"I understand. But, do you still wanna go out to dinner? If not, I'll have to cancel the reservation..." He asked

"Sure. I'll still go." She answered laughing and walking back into the room.

The next day, after classes, everyone who was a customer was depressed majorly that there wasn't any club today. When Kaoru spotted Izinami, he asked her to come with him. Which she agreed to a little too quickly. When he got there, he sat her down at a table and went over and flicked off all the lights and closed to blinds. One lonesome light came on and someone's footsteps were heard walking back through the room. Then another set, and another, and another, until there were eight footsteps advancing towards her. A pair of large hands slammed down at the table and scared her half to death and Kyoya came out of the darkness.

"Who are you working for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us bitch!" A pair of voices said; Hikaru and Kaoru

"We saw the tape!" Another pair added; Kaylie and Kauri.

"Fine, you want to know who? Ayanokoji and Eclair! There! Are you happy?"

"What?" Tamaki questioned, coming into the light.

"They were both pissed off at Tamaki so they hired me to disband the club."

"Then why did you come onto me?" Kaoru asked

"Because, if I could get a couple people fighting, then everyone would choose sides and fight. Then people would stop talking to people and the club would be over."

"I still don't understand..." Haruhi said.

"Look, I'm just in it for the money."

"We'll pay you double what they're offering you if you leave and never come back." Kyoya said, getting a couple shocked looks from various people.

"Fine! Just get me out of here!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Kyoya wrote her a check and she left promptly.

"I really am sorry about yesterday." Kaoru said again

"I know, forget about it."

"Now, how about some dinner?" Kaoru asked. Kaylie just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm going home to change. C'mon Kauri." Kaylie said, dragging Kauri along with her.

"I'll come get you at seven!" He hollered while they were exiting, she just waved her hand in acknowledgment.

By the time Kaoru came to get Kaylie, she was waiting outside. She said bye to her parents once more before heading down to the limo that was waiting for her.

"So tell me, what made you want to take angry old me out?" Kaylie asked after they sat down at the table.

"I don't know. I was interested in getting to know you."

"More so than what happened in Karuizawa?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that."

"I was hoping to make you awkward."

"Why do you like doing that?"

"I don't know. It's just how I am." She said. The waiter came and took their order and the night proceeded.

When they finished they were walking out to the limo and it took her home.

When they got the house, he walked her to the door.

"I had a nice night." Kaylie said.

"Me too. And I _really_ am sorry about-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said before pulling on the collar of his shirt and connecting their lips.

"Alright, see you later." Kauri said opening up the door for Hikaru. "Oh, sorry for interrupting." She said giggling as Kaylie and Kaoru broke apart. Kaylie wiped her bottom lip and went inside looking behind to smile at Kaoru and walked upstairs.

"And what were you two doing?" Kaoru asked slyly after he entered the car.

"Homework. See?" He said coyly sticking his finished homework in Kaoru's face. He looked away and blushed.

**A/N: Blahhh. I'm not feelin' it with this chapter.**

**I don't know...I was just pressed for ideas because I knew I had to update... :(**

**Okay I know it sucked but take it easy on me when you review? I'm having a bad week ALREADY.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

**Chapter 10 - Recovery**

Hikaru woke up that day and felt lazy. Not that he wanted to laze around, he felt a lacking of some sort after what happened the night before. He had been making playful passes at Kauri but she never seemed interested. He knew he liked her and he thought maybe she liked him back but then again, why should he feel pressured to like the twin of the person your twin was dating? But did he feel pressured? Or did he like her? He didn't know.

"I'll just ask her out tonight and if it's right, it's right." He said to himself walking into the shower.

That evening, Hikaru paced nervously outside of their door waiting for it to be answered. It was a Saturday so all he had to do all day was sit and think about what he was going to do or say.

"Oh hi Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to ask Kauri-"

"She's on a date. Sorry!" She said.

"Oh, I'll stop by later then." He answered sadly.

"I'M NOT ON A DATE CRAZY PREGNANT LADY! You asked me to buy you dates like the _fruit, _you were having a craving and I had to go halfway to another city to get them." Kauri answered stomping onto the porch and handing Susan the bag of fruit. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, Susan was looking at her wide eyed and standing like she had been petrified. She didn't answer Kauri's question. "Mom? You're scaring me! Mom! Say something!" Kauri yelled

"My water just broke." Susan said, the scared look remained on her face.

"Oh, OH! Um, will you go get my dad? I'll call Kaylie." She said ushering her mom to the car.

"Um Frank?"

"Hikaru! Nice to see you. How are you?"

"Um, your wife's water just broke." Frank dropped his pen and looked at him bewildered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your wife's water just broke...?" He said worried what was gonna happen next. Frank ran up to the master bedroom and grabbed a prepacked bag from the closet and ran into the car while Kauri was on the phone with Kaylie, who was on a date with Kaoru.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ON A DATE MOM'S HAVING A BABY STUPID!" She yelled at her brat of a twin sister.

"Whoa, Kauri, calm down. Kaoru can just drive her to the hospital, it'll be okay."

"I'm sorry what are you doing here again?"

"Well, initially I came to ask you out, then all this happened and here we are."

"I'd love to go out with you!" She said lightening up and hugging Hikaru.

"Hey, no PDA." Frank said very seriously from the front seat.

"DRIVE FASTER OLD MAN!" Susan yelled from the passenger seat.

"Wow, is she always like this?" Hikaru asked

"Ha. You should have seen her last pregnancy. She drove herself to the hospital." Kauri scoffed. Hikaru just sat there wide eyed. All the sudden there were police sirens and Frank was forced to pull over.

"Do you know how fats you were going sir?" The obviously annoyed male cop asked.

"Yes. My wife's in labor."

"Do you know how many times I have to hear that excuse?"

"IF YOU DON'T LET US GET TO THE HOSPITAL, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Susan yelled at the police officer.

"Um, go ahead." He said nervously breaking into a sprint back to his cruiser.

"DRIVE!" She yelled at Frank. They finally arrived at the hospital and a few nurses, the quickest they have, escorted her in by request of her husband.

"Okay, Susan, I'm going to need you to calm down." Her doctor said to the now pushing lady who was yelling so loud that Kauri, Kaylie, Hikaru, and Kaoru could hear in the waiting room.

"FRANK! YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK! NO MORE CHILDREN!" She yelled pushing harder.

"It's crowning!" A nurse said excitedly. A few minutes later the body was fully out and getting washed off.

"Do you know what you'll name her?" Another nurse said, handing Susan her baby.

"We wanted to go back to our Japanese roots instead of like all our other children when we had them in America, so we're naming her Hotaru. Because she's our little firefly." Susan said calmly. "Frank, dear, go get everyone else." She said holding and talking to the baby who was looking at her intently.

"Oh, mom, she's too cute!" Kauri said taking the little hand on her little finger.

"What's the name?" Kaylie and Kaoru asked

"Hotaru."

"Oh, that's cute." Kaylie said.

"Dad, why don't you guys go home and rest? I'll stay with mom tonight." Kauri offered.

"I'll stay too." Hikaru stated, looking to Kauri for approval, she nodded her head and smiled.

"If you're sure. I'll run Kaoru home then." Frank said and ushered them out. Susan handed Kauri the baby and quickly went to sleep. Kauri held the baby and subtly bounced up and down, she couldn't stop smiling. She sat down on the couch and rocked the baby while it slept and suckled on the tip of her finger. Hikaru came around and sat next to her looking at the baby. He yawned and laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He pretended to stretch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She side-glanced over to him and smirked.

"Are you making a move on me?" She asked tauntingly.

"Well, if I'm taking you out, shouldn't I?"

"Well, that's kind of a crappy excuse but I'm too tired to argue on it." She answered, setting the baby in the bed next to her mother's sleeping form. She went back to sit next to Hikaru and he put his around her again and she put her head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

Susan woke up in the middle of the night hearing the baby start to get upset and walked over to the baby bed. She looked over and saw Kauri asleep on Hikaru's shoulder and inwardly 'aww'd' and took out her camera. But she forgot to turn the flash off so it flashed through the whole room and both of them shot up. "MOM!" Kauri yelled

"What? It was just so cute!" Susan answered.

"Go take care of your child." Kauri said sitting back down on the couch and curling up into a ball.

The next morning, Kauri woke up and found Hikaru coming in with a cup of coffee for Susan.

"So, do you still wanna go on a date?" Hikaru asked now stretching Kauri.

"It's six in the morning."

"And? There's a diner down the street. Let's go get breakfast."

"Alright. Fine." Kauri answered picking up her bag and saying bye to the baby then to her mom.

"Have fun kids." Susan said, holding Hotaru.

"So where's this diner?" Kauri asked when they exited the hospital.

They sat down at a booth and ordered their food.

"You don't feel pressured to date me because your brother is dating my sister right?"

"No. it doesn't even cross my mind that my twin is dating your twin. Except for now of course..." Hikaru answered, then thanking the waitress for their food.

"I didn't really expect to be in a relationship when I came here. There were never any cute boys in America." She joked, taking a piece of Hikaru's pancake and popping it in her mouth.

"And that's changed now?" He asked

"Only in your case." She said cutely, sliding out of her side of the booth and moving to his.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up." Kaylie said walking into the diner.

"What are you two doing here?" Kauri asked

"We were heading to the hospital and we saw you two in here." Kaoru answered.

"Well, go away we're on a date." Hikaru said

"Rude. Just for that I think we'll stay." Kaylie said plopping into the booth, Kaoru sat down and put his arm around Kaylie shoulders while she ordered. "Mom's calling. Hello? Mom, calm down. We'll be there soon. We're gonna eat first."

"You have fun. But not too much fun." Kauri said to Kaylie as they were exiting the diner. Kaylie death glared her, then stomped off.

**A/N: Okay, I finally got out of my temporary slump...Sort of. I was inspired from GLEE for the labor scene and the movie 'Date Night' for the diner scene. I hope you liked it.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know! :D**

**And remember, there's no update next week.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hi guys, I realize I haven't updated this particular fanfiction in a really long time, and that's mainly because I'm fresh out of ideas. I've decided to discontinue this fanfiction until further notice, or someone can adopt it to continue it if that's what they wish to do. so, whoever tells me that they want to adopt this first, can have it. I'll send you the documents if you want to change stuff in the first ten chapters, that's fine because once you adopt it, it's not mine. **

**If no one adopts it in two months I'll permanently discontinue it.**

**Thanks for reading and being so supportive! I love you all, and I would keep writing it if I could come up with ideas!**

**- Stephh**


	12. Chapter 12 VERY important notice

Hi guys, I've just decided that I don't want to write fanfictions for Fruits basket or Ouran anymore. I may pick it up again in a few years but for now I'm too busy for the responsibilities. And, I'm really not that into anime anymore which kind of depresses me but I'm dealing. Please don't hate me for permanently discontinuing my stories, I just have other things to focus on right now. If someone wants to adopt the stories, that's fine I can send you my raw copies of the documents.

Thanks for reading and being such devoted fanfictioners.


End file.
